wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Julie Basecqz
thumb|200px|right|Julie Basecqz thumb|right|200px Julie Basecqz est une actrice et directrice artistique belgo-canadienne pratiquant également le doublage, née le 10 décembre 1976 à OttawaJulie Basecqz sur le site Comedien.be.. Elle est « vice-président de l'Union des Artistes et administratrice » chez Playright. Biographie Carrière Elle a étudié en secondaire à De La Salle high school d'Ottawa au Canada, puis à l'Université d'Ottawa (1996-1997), Canada, en art dramatique. Elle a également étudié au Centre d'Etudes Théâtrales à l'Université de Louvain-la-Neuve et en même temps Julie a suivi une formation théâtrale au Conservatoire de Bruxelles où elle a décroché le Premier Prix en Art Dramatique en 2000. Elle a joué dans plusieurs pièces de théâtre en Belgique, en France et au Canada. Elle a également joué dans quelques films au cinéma, plusieurs courts métrages et séries télévisées. Active notamment dans le doublage, elle s'est fait connaître dans des séries télévisées et/ou d'animation telles que Pokémon (le Pokédex), Yu-Gi-Oh ! (Téa), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Alexia), ou encore One Piece dont elle est directrice artistique pour la deuxième version française, tout comme dans Naruto et Naruto Shippûden, Rave Master, Inazuma Eleven, GO, Galaxy, Adventure Time, Clarence ou encore Awkward, Nashville, Orange is the new black, La casa de papel. Elle double également régulièrement Rarity dans My Little Pony et Khloé Kardashian dans L'Incroyable Famille Kardashian. Voxographie Cinéma Films * ''Relatives Values'' (2002): Amy (Lauren Stocks) * Double Vision (2003): Ching Fang (Rene Liu) * The Missing Gun (2003): Li xiao Gang (Jing Ning) * Slash (2003): Karen (Milan Murray) * Allien Hunter (2003): Shelly (Aimee Graham) * For da love of Money (2003): Tasha (Sacha Kemp) * Journal intime d’une future star (2004): Carla (Megan Fox) * ''House of Nine'' (2005): Lea (Kelly Brook) * Playback (2006): Karen (Shannon Whitty) * Seeing double (2006): Hannah (Hannah Spearrit) * 2006 : : Jen (Lisa Crilley) * Severed (2006): Stacey (Leane Adachi) * 2h37 (2006): Melody (Teresa Palmer) * 2007 : : Cloé (Skyler Shaye) * Hipnos (2007): Elena (Marisol Membrillo) * 2008 : : Mireille / Ma-ri (Park Si-yeon) * La nuit des morts vivants (2008): Hellie (Johanna Black) * Open Graves (2009): Erica (Eliza Dushku) * Voodoo Moon (2009): Heather (Charisma Carpenter) * Venom (2009): Eden Sinclair (Agnes Bruckner) * 2010 : : Alexandra "Choura" Potchernikova (Tatiana Kamina) * Virginity Hit (2010): Krysta (Krysta Rodriguez) * Wild things Foursome (2010): Brandi (Jillian Murray) * The Task (2011): Shoe (Ashley Mulheron) * Meet Monica Velour (2011): Gazelle (My-Ishia Cason-Brown) * Episode 50 (2011): Lysette (Eleanor Wilson) * 2012 : : Mary (Rosario Dawson) * Le Monde de Nathan (2014): Jessie (directrice artistique) * Country Christmas Album (2018): Tess (Hannah Barefoot) * Triple Threat (2019): Xian (Celina Jade) Films d'animation * Dans l'univers Naruto - Boruto : ** ( , 2004): ** ( , 2006) : ** ( , 2007) : , ** ( , 2008) : ** ( , 2009) : ** ( , 2010): , enfant ** Naruto OAV 2: Combat au village cache de Taki (2010): ** ( , 2011) : ** ( , 2012) : ** ( , 2014) : (directrice artistique) * Dans l'univers Pokemons : ** le retour de Mewtwo (2002): Evoli ** Zoark master of illusions (2010): Pokemons * Dans l'univers Barbie : ** (2011 - 19è film) : Taylor ** (2011 - 20è film) : Skipper * One Piece : Les Pirates et la Princesse du désert : Nefertari Vivi Télévision Téléfilms * A Good old Fashion Orgy (2011): Sue (Michelle Borth) * Doc West 2 (2011): Elisabeth (Ali Raymer) * Doc West 1 (2011): Dana Mitchell (Gisella Marengo) * Amiennemies (2012) : Avalon Green (Bella Thorne) * The Memory Book (2014): Sarah (Adrienne Barbeau) * Outcast (2014): Anika (Anoja Dias Bolt) * Le Vrai Visage de mon mari/Till death do us part (2014): Sarah (Haylie Duff) * Deux sœurs pour une vengeance/Bad Twin (2015): Dr. Jen Burgess (Haylie Duff) * Le Célibataire d'à côté/The Bachelor Next Door (2017): Alex (Haylie Duff) Séries télévisées * Taïna (2002): Renée (Khalilah Adams) * Beastmaster (2002): Curupira (Emilie de Ravin ) * Les gardes cotes (2003): Heicke Schenk (Ursula Buschhorn) * Balko (2004): Ira Russek (Stefanie Schmid) * The Secret life of us (2004-2005): Samantha Conrad (Jessica Gower) * City guys (2005): Dawn Tartikoff (Caitlin Mowrey) * Sleeper Cell (2006): Carli (Angelo Gots) * Sleep over club (2006): Amanda (Jessica de Gout) * Home and away (2006): Zoe (Emily Perry) * La Famille Serrano/Los Serrano (2006): Eva (Veronica Sanchez) * Surf Academy-Blue Water High ** saison 3 (2008) Bec Sanderson (Kate Bell) ** saison 1 (2005) Bec Sanderson (Kate Bell) * Alle Lieben Jimmy (2006): Tina (Kerstin Kramer) * Stingers ** saison 7 (2007): Christina Dichiera (Jacinta Stapleton) ** saison 6 (2006): Christina Dichiera (Jacinta Stapleton) * Costa (2007): Janneke (Terence Schreurs) * The secret life of us (2007): Talia (Pia Miranda) * ''Khloé Kardashian'' dans : ** L'Incroyable Famille Kardashian (2007) ** Khloé et Lamar (2011) ** ''Les Sœurs Kardashian à Miami'' (2008) ** Les Kardashian à New-York (2011) ** Les Kardashian dans les Hamptons (2014) * Floricienta ** saison 1 (2008): Clara (Mariana Seligman) ** saison 2 (2009): Clara (Mariana Seligman) * The best years ** saison 1 (2008): Dawn Vargas (Athena Karkanis) * Alerte Cobra (2008): Anja (Yvonne de Bark) * College Party * Les Trois Sorciers de Poudlard : Jan-Leki Parkinson * La Fureur dans le sang (2009): Anna Malton (Lucy Brooks) * La fureur dans le sang (2009): Dr Bhose (Somi de Souza) * Chiamatemi Gio (2009-2010): Julianna (Carletta Rossi) * Unnatural History (2010): Agent Fitzgerald (Jeananne Goosen) * Soko Donau (2010): Julia Trautmannsdorf (Sandra Wervik) * Un cas pour deux (2010): Yasmin (Pinar Erincin) * The city (2009): Erin (Erin Kaplan) * Sea Patrol ** saison 4 (2011): Jessica Bird (Danielle Horvat) ** saison 3 (2010): Jessica Bird (Danielle Horvat) * Inbetweeners (2011): Charlotte (Emily Atack) * The Deep (2011): Maddy (Antonia Thomas) * Hard Times I, II (2011): Robin Pretnar (Ciena Rae) * Tower Prep (2011): Emily Wright (Jodi Balfour) * 2009-2013 : Big Time Rush : Jo Taylor (Katelyn Tarver) * Studio Chicago (2011):Cecilia « Cece » Jones (Bella Thorne) * Shake It Up Chicago (2010-2013): Cecilia « Cece » Jones (Bella Thorne) * Shake It Up Chicago saison 2 (2011-2012): Cecilia « Cece » Jones (Bella Thorne) * Good Luck Charlie eps 41 (2011): Cecilia « Cece » Jones (Bella Thorne) * 2011-2013 : Anubis (House of Anubis) : Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey) * Winners & Losers (2011): Tiffany Turner (Michala Banas) * Awkward (2011-2013): Tamara Kaplan (Jillian Rose Reed) * Twisted (2014): Lacey Porter (Kylie Bunburry) * Glue (2014-2015): Tina Fallon (Charlotte Spencer) * Turn (2014): Abigail (Idara Victor) * Sé quien ères (2018): Ana Saura (Susana Abatida) * Twitch (2017): Meredith Gallagher (Miriama Smith ) * Manhunt (2017): Tabby (Keisha Castle-Hughes) * Reboot: The Guardian Code (2017): Enigma (Sydney Scotia ) * Nashville (2017-… en cours): Jessie Caine (Kaitlin Doubleday) * Search Party (2018): April (Phoebe Tyers) * La casa de papel (2018): Adriadna (Clara Alvarado) * Orange is the new black (2017): Gwendoline Séries d'animation * X Men (2001-2002): Amanda * Hoobs (2002): Tula * F3X (2002): Amanda Black * Beyblade (2002-2003): Docteur K  * Kirby : Right Back at Ya! (2003) : Fausse princesse Rona * Creepschool (2004): Janice * Astro (2004): Tiarra * IGPX (2006): Fantine * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster GX (2008) : Alexia Rhodes * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2007-2008) : Makuba Kaiba (ep 98 +) Tea Gardner (eps 98 +)  * Viewtiful Joe (2007): Sprocket (2e version française) * Rumbling Hearts (2008): Mitsuki * Rozen Maiden (2008) ): Tomoe * Rave Master (2007): Plue , Susan , Reina , Hamelio (enfant) * Pokemons Ranger Guardian signs (2010): Capstick, Girafaring * Pokemons ** saison 2-12 (2000-2009): Pokemons, Forest, solidad, Pokemons ** saison 13 : Sinnoh League Victors (2010): Pokemons, Agent Jenny (voix de remplacement définitive) ** saison 14 : Black & White (2011): Pokemons, infirmière Joelle * Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! (special): Germigon  (dans Donjon Mystère 1) * Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (TV) Pokemon Advance (TV) Chronicles (TV) as Pokedex  * Pokemons 2013: Tiplouf, infirmiere Joelle, Vipeliere * One Piece (2008-2009) Kaya, Carol, Chouchou , miss Sunday, Negi, Tamashibi * One Piece (2009-2013) Fukuro, Miss Doublefinger , Vivi, Perrona, * Depuis 19992e doublage depuis 2008: One Piece : Kaya, Sanji (jeune), Nojiko (2e voix), Tashigi (2e voix), Miss Monday, Miss Doublefinger, Rasa, Hina, Conis, Aisa, Esprit du Vogue Merry, Porche, Fukuro, Victoria Cindry, Perona, Inazuma (femelle), Desire et divers personnages * Naruto Shippûden (2009-2013): Mizukage, Konan, Grand-mère Chiyo, Shima, Mizukage, Rin, Tamaki, Yong, Meï Terumi * Naruto (2007-2008): Yakumo, Yûkimaru, Mikoto, Hotaru, Haku , Anco * Wind club (2004-2007): Nova, Amaryl * Mirmo Zibang! (2003): Mimomo * Babe my love (2006): Aki , Itsumo * Magic Knight Rayearth saison 1 & 2 (2006-2007): Umi Ryuzaki * Elfen Lied (2007): Lucy / Nyuu  * Immortal Grand Prix (2007): Fantine Valjean  * Spirou (2006): Yakla * Case Closed (2006): Masami Irota''' ''' * Air Gear (2007): Nue  * Gun X sword (2010): Vivian * Ah! My Goddess (2006): Narratrice * Keroro (2006):Ema * Dinosaur King (2007-2008): Zoé * Les nouvelles aventures de Spiderman (2003): Marie-Jane * Phantom Investigator (2002): Demona * Movile Misteries (2003): Mimi * Jacob Jacob (2004-2007): Emma * Digimon (2006): Anita * Stellina (2008-2009): Anna * My little Ponney season 1, 2, 3 (2011-2015): Rarity * The Avengers (2011): Foster * Generator rex (2010-2011): Claire * Special Agent Ozo (2011): Athena Madison * Inazuma Eleven (2010-2011): Sylvia Woods, Max ,Austin Hobbes, Angelo * Inazuma Eleven Go (2013-…) Sylvia Woods, Austin Hobbes * Lightning (2013-2015) : Briar beauty * Code Lyoko : Tamiya * Cyborg 009 * Ever After High : Briar Beauty * Linus et Boom : Jenny * South Park (nouvelle voix): Bebe Stevens, voix féminins secondaires * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse ''webepisodes(2013-2015) Skipper * Grojband (2013-2014) : Trina Riffin * Planet X (2013-2014) * ''Adventure Time (2010-2018): Miss Rainicorn, Beemo, Mur, La Trompe * Broute (2018-…): Ino * Okko (2018): Théodosia * Beyblade (2018-…): Kimeru, Kana * Pokemons (2000-…): pokemons, inspecteur Jenny * Clarence (2014-2019): Mademoiselle Baker * Violet Evergarden (2018): Cattleya Baudelaire Documentaire * « fear Factor » (2006) * « Totally busted » (2006) * « Janice Dickinson Modeling agency » (2008-2009) * « Judge Judy » (2007): Carla * « Playboy house » (2005-2007): Kendra * « documentaire » AB, Discovery * « E ! Entertainment » (2008-2015) ** « E ! spécial » ** « E ! investigate » ** « Keeping up with the Kardashian »: Khloé Kardashian ** « Gulianna & Bill »: Giuliana Rancic ** « Style star »: Narratrice ** « Jerseylicious »: Narratrice, Gayle ** « Kourney & Kim take New York »: Khloé Kardashian ** « Fashion Police »: Giuliana Rancic ** « Kendra »: Kendra ** « Scouted »: naratrice ** « Behind the scènes »: Narratrice, rôles divers * « Trace » (2010-2015) ** trace sports: Naratrice ** trace tv * « Redbull » (2011-2012): Naratrice Jeux vidéo * Winx vidéo games club playlet (2005): Amaryl * Pokemons Mystery Dungeon (2009): Oniglali , Haliatronc * Pokemons (2010) * Pokemons, Wii (2011-2012) * Inazuma, Nintendo (2010-2013) * 2014 : Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U : Divers Pokémon * 2018 : Super Smash Bros. Ultimate : Divers Pokémon Publicité voix off * Sensodyne * Salt * Mercedes * Kia * Belgacom * Smiths * Hema * Balisto * Croix-rouge * Coca Cola * Rexona * Reynmans * Proximus * Ravensburger * Vedior * Auping * Ugc * Base * Mobistar * Delhaize * Paris XL * Dreamland * Credit.be * Packardbell * l’Oréal * Quick * Swiffer * Crown Beddings * Redbull * Fiat * Axa * Luocolor * Chassis * Neurofen * Lampiris * Forestia * Snickers * Aubel * Promsoc * Kinder * Danone * Canderel * Daikin * ... Cd, musique * Osark * Henry * Robbie Williams * Helmut Lotty * Mylene Farmer * Paolo Nutini * Juane * Kid’s club * Calogero * Genesis * The Police * …''' ' Radio-TV, Jingles * ''Voix de Mint "la radio pop rock" * NRJ * Rtl “Touring mobilis” * Plug TV * AB3 Audiolivre * Les gens du balto, Faiza Guène, audiolib, Hachette (2008) * Les enfants de la libertes, Marc Lévy, audiolib, Hachette (2008) * La fille du train (Anna), Paula Hawkins, audiolib, Hachette (2015) * Le temp est assassin, Michel Bussy, audiolib, Hachette (2017) * Origines, Franck Thillez, audible (2019) * Le bruissement des feuilles, Karen Viagers , audible (2019) Filmographie * Film et série ** PIEGEE "Piègée" - Karim Ouaret - Détenue complotiste ** La TREVE Saison 2 - Matthieu Donck - La Femme Masquée ** L'INCCIDENT - Alain Tasma - Marie-Therese Cuvelliez ** Kino 2015 : « Pop Art » Réalisé par Stéphane Oertli ** « Galactic Harmony » Réalisé par Thomas Leruth ** « Le soldat du seigneur » Réalisé par Arthur Kolié ** « Dernière Formalité » - Réalisé par Stéphane Everaert Rôle : Journaliste ** « Titre indéterminé » - Réalisé par Stéphane Papet Rôle : Gudule ** « Double face » L.M - Réalisé par Jacques Seghers Rôle : Celesta ** « La terrible malédiction » - Réalisé par Stéphane Papet Rôle : Léa ** « Un Colonial chez les Celtes » - Réalisé par J-J Rousseau Rôle : sauvageonne ** « Le Prince de ce monde » - Réalisé par M. Gomez Rôle : sœur Elizabeth ** « Ode » C.M - Réalisé par Lawrence coté collins ** « Souvenirs de voyage » C.M - Réalisé par Martine Asselin Rôle : La voyageuse * Télévision et Cinéma ** « Pour un regard sourire » C.M. - Réalisé par Arthur H. Rôle : Romane ** « Le retour d’Olivier » L.M. - Réalisé par Majid Rôle : Madelaine ** « Parlez moi » C.M - Réalisé par Alain Carette Rôle : Roxanne ** « Bon anniversaire mon amour » C.M. - Réalisé par Arthur H. Rôle : l’amoureuse ** « Mon Cousin Jacques » C.M - Réalisé par Xavier Diskeuve Rôle : f . du rêve ** « Mon ange » L.M - Réalisé par Serge Friedman Rôle : Lena ** « Urban Myth » C.M - Réalisé par Stéphane Gateau avec Omar Shariff ** « La vie comme elle vient » Télé-film - Réalisé par Edwin Baily Rôle : Mirabelle ** « Regarde-moi » L.M - Réalisé par Frédéric Sojcher Rôle : Julie ** « Max et les Bouffons » Télé-film - Réalisé par Edouard Molinaro Rôle : Marie ** « To be with you » Tcheelab Clip video - Réalisé par Kosmokino pour Universal ** « The imigrant » C.M - Réalisé par Arnaud Hautin ( En Anglais ) Direction Artistique Film * Naruto le Film: ** Naruto et la princesse des neiges (2008) ** La Légende de la Pierre de Guelel (2008) ** Mission Spéciale au Pays de la Lune (2008) * The Sky Crawlers (2009) * Naruto: ** OAV 2: Combat au village cache de Taki (2010) ** OAV 3: La grande fete sportive de Konoha (2010) ** OAV 4: Le genie et ses trois voeux (2011) * Naruto Shippuden ** Film 1: La Mort de Naruto (2010) ** Film 2: Les liens (2010) ** Film 3: Les Héritiers de la volonté du feu (2010) ** Film 4: La Tour perdue (2011) * One Piece ** Film 8 Alabasta, La princesse du désert et les pirates (2011) ** Film 9 Chopper, le miracle des cerisiers en hiver (2011) ** Film 10 : Strong World (2011) * Incite Mill -TV show (2011) * Lake Placid, the final Chapter (2012) * Boruto – Cinema (2015) * Naruto the Last – Cinema (2015) * Le Monde de Nathan – Cinema (2015) * I saw the light (2015) * Two lovers and a bear (2016) * Viral (2016) * Pride and Prejudice and zombies (2016) * Two lovers and a bear (2016) * Bad step mother (2018) * Cold War (2018) * Sir (2018) * Burning (2018) * Country Christmas Album (2018) * Sea People (2019) * Silent Witness (2019) Séries * Viewtifull Joe, Sonic, Bruxelles, dessin animé (2007) (2e version française) * Rozen Maiden ** Ouvertüre, Giroring, Paris (2007) ** Mirroring, Paris (2007) ** Träumend, Giroring, Paris (2008) * Rave Master 1,2,3,4, Mirroring, Paris (2007) * Astraea Testament, Mirroring, Paris (2007) * Jing: King of Bandits, Mirroring, Paris (2007) * Hack//Roots, Mirroring, Paris (2007) * Elfen Lied, Mirroring, Paris (2007) * Ah! My Goddess, Mirroring, Paris (2007) * Viewtifull Joe, Sonic, Bruxelles (2007) * One Piece, eps 1-609, Lylo, Paris (2008-... en cours) de 2008 à 2010 avec Emmanuel Liénart puis de 2010 à 2017 avec Philippe Roullier (ép. 1 à 750) * Naruto, eus 157-200, Chinkel, Bruxelles (2008-2010) * Naruto Shippūden, eps 1-…., Chinkel, Bruxelles (2010-….) * Soko Donau, Chinkel, Bruxelles, Live (2010) * Inazuma, eps 1-123, Mediadub, Paris (2010-2013) * Adventure Time, Chinkel, Bruxelles (2010-2019) * Awkward, Season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Chinkel, Bruxelles (2011-… en cours) * Wendy, Woods, Bruxelles (2012-2013) * Rock Lee, Chinkel, Bruxelles (2013) * Inazuma Eleven Go, eps 1-90, Chinkel, Bruxelles (2013-2014) * Clarence, Chinkel, Bruxelles (2014-… en cours) * Inazuma Galaxy, 1-..., Rec&Roll, Bruxelles (2014-…) * Tip the Mouse, Lylo, Bruxelles (2014, 2018) * Pyjamasque, France 3, Disneychannel (2015-2017) * Afin, Netflix (2015 – 2018) * Chair de Poule, Netflix, SDI, Bruxelles (2015) * Twitch (2016) * Sinbad (2016) * Search Party (2016-2019) * Royal Ranch, Disney Channel (2017) * Manhunt (2017) * Idiotsitter (2017) * Floogals (2017) * Little witch (2017) * Some assembly required * Apple et Onion, Cartoon Network (2018-… en cours) * Boruto (2018-... en cours) * Air Gear * Babe My Love * Inazuma Eleven * Inazuma Eleven Go ''(2011) * ''Sorcière de l'ouest Théâtre Rôle Pièce/metteur en scène * Agnes La Piaule de P. Vrebos * Sophie Tchao Les Anges de J.Gallet/L. Mc Cormik Théatre La Valette, Ittre * Cecily Drole de couple de N.Simon/J. Bœuf, Théatre Tête d’Or, Lyon * 7eme femme Barbe-Bleue, V.Bouchlev Théâtre Senghor, Bruxelles * Cécily, Drôle de couple de N. Simon /C. Vignot Théâtre Royal des Galeries,Bxl * Janie Enfin seuls de L.Roman / Claude Vignot, Théatre Royal des Galeries * Kitty La Marraine de CharleY B.Thomas / H. Herbiet Théâtre de l’île, Québec * Zerbinette Le Ravissement de Scapin de Claudel / F. Demers Troupe Désinvolte, Québec * Shirley Apocalypse 2000 / Noelle Théâtre Haloween, Bruxelles * Rosette On ne Badine pas avac l’amour de Musset /F. Demers Troupe Désinvolte, Québec * Klava Je veux voir Mioussov de Kataev / E.P. Parent, Théâtre du Monde, Ottawa * Juliette Le Bal des Voleurs de Annouilh / F. Demers, Troupe Désinvolte, Québec * Natalia The Proposal de Tchekhov /J. Wood Théâtre 100, Ottawa * Thérèse,Victor ou les enfants au pouvoir de Vitrac / D. Lafond Com. Des 2 Rives, Ottawa Notes et références Liens externes * Site personnel * « Julie Basecqz » : Théâtre, rôle pièce / mise en scène sur Cinergie.be * Voxographie détaillée de Julie Basecqz sur RS Doublage (actuellement pas active depuis mars 2017 ; consulté le 14 janvier 2020 = tjrs non-active) * Voxographie sélective de Julie Basecqz (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * Voxographie sélective de Julie Basecqz (animation) sur l'Encyclopédie Anime News Network * Voxographie sélective de Julie Basecqz (animation) sur Nautiljon Médias externes * Interview de Julie Basecqz sur Radiobrony Basecqz Julie Basecqz Julie Basecqz Julie Basecqz Julie Basecqz Julie Basecqz Julie Basecqz Julie Catégorie:Incomplet